Behind The Scenes:Breaking Dawn
by StelenaFreak
Summary: This is about all the twilight Breaking Dawn stars behind the scenes it contains the filming of the movie and flashbacks of their auditions and LOTS of drama hope you enjoy!


This is what Happens BEHIND THE SCENES of Twilight Breaking Dawn,

Disclaimer: I do not own Any of these character except Alyssa Grace okay so no credit is taken from Stephenie Meyer or any of the owners

I looked at Mackenzie with affectionate eyes after the past few weeks we had been working together , she had really grown on me. She was sitting reading a magazine with her best friend Alyssa, Alyssa was also appearing in Breaking Dawn as a member of the Volturi she had been working with us since New Moon already. Alyssa was more than a friend to me she was also my half sister. The two of them started giggling over something as they eyed me sceptically "What/" I asked confused "Nothing.." Alyssa replied as they continued giggling I distrusted that tone immediately "Mackenzie what is it?" I addressed Mackenzie now knowing that I would get nothing out of my sister. Mackenzie was no help either because she picked up her glass of water and started drinking like there was no tomorrow. "Give me that." I said reaching out for the stupid magazine but Mackenzie was quicker she snatched it out of my reach and stood against the wall with it in her hand keeping the cover from view. Dakota and Nikki came walking in at that moment string at me weirdly "Kristen -" Nikki started but couldn't continue "Nikki don't tell her!" Alyssa warned now this was getting out of control "Tell me what?" I asked "It's really funny actually." Dakota replied "WHAT!" I yelled half heartedly They all started laughing as they handed me the magazine KRISTEN STEWART PREGNANT I gasped in shock "How the hell-" But I was interrupted laughter "Guys this is not funny!" but my protest was being ignored Alyssa and Mackenzie were holding their sides in laughter and Dakota was crying. "Ha ha." I said "Okay okay this needs to stop but you P-pregnant!" then broke into another fit of giggles "Hey guys," Dakota said when they all recovered "Rob's fan is here today." "Oh yeah the one who paid $80,000 to come here and spend a day with us." Mackenzie finished "More like irritate us to death and stalk us all day." Alyssa said "She should be here now com on lets go see this this…" "Freak." Alyssa finished We all slowly walked out of My dressing room Rob was standing there looking annoyed while a girl about 16 was jumping up and down she was wearing a Team Edward shirt with a Team Edward bag, Team Edward bracelets and anything you could imagine "freak." Mackenzie stated to Alyssa "What's that?" Nikki asked Rob as she gestured to the stack of papers in his hand but Before Rob could answer the girl let out an ear piercing scream "It's REALLY YOU AAAAAH ITS REALLY YOU." She screamed pointing to Alyssa. Ha ha this was going to be fun"omg You that omg!" she yelled flinging her arms around Alyssa "Yeah, Okay.." Alyssa said unwinding her arms from around Alyssa's waist. "Interesting choice in fans Robert." Nikki said smiling " You telling me." Rob muttered "I need to go to the bathroom be back soon." The girl said "Please do." Mackenzie muttered "It would give us so much joy." Alyssa added. My phone started vibrating in my pocket I looked at the caller ID Private Number flashed across the screen. "Hello?"I answered confused "Is this Kristen Jaymes Stewart?" a gruff male voice asked "Yes" I said even more confused people hardly ever used my middle name "Well Is your sister Alyssa Grace?" He continued "Yes why what do you want with her?" I asked him "Well.. This is a matter that by all means cannot be discussed over the phone please could you come with your sister to The Los Angeles Police Station ASAP." He requested "Okay I'll be there soon." I replied "Hurry," He said then the phone clicked off I grabbed Alyssa by the wrist and pulled her behind me "Hey watch it chick I've only got one body!' She complained I ignored that jibe and continued running I pulled Alyssa into my Blue Mini Cooper "Kristen I know sometimes you weird but are you sure you don't belong in the loony bin?" she asked rubbing her elbow. "Oh great." I groaned as I saw the black vans of the paparazzi tailing us "Here put this on." I said handing Alyssa a hoodie and sunglasses "Ugh Why do they always know where we are." She complained slipping on the hoodie, "Police Department?" she asked raising her eyebrows as we pulled to a stop "Yeah come on," I told her pulling her inside, "Um, I got a call saying that we should come here?" I asked the lady at the front desk "Ah Miss Stewart Is here," she said into a walkie talkie thing at her desk "Go in." she said gesturing to the door, I slowly walked in with Alyssa following behind me. "Have a seat." The man said pointing to two chairs we slowly sat down "I am very sorry to inform you two but we received a call earlier today stating that your parents and brothers had died in a car crash earlier this morning." Alyssa reached for my hand underneath the table and I gripped it tightly. "And what's going to happen to us?" Alyssa asked "Well you Miss Stewart are over eighteen so no-one has custody over you any longer but you sister is twelve years old,," he started "I could take care of her." I said to him "Well I am not sure if that is possible we have your parents Last Will And Testament here It states that if anything should happen to them Alyssa Grace will remain in your custody." He informed us "Then what seems to be the problem?" I asked "Well Alyssa Grace is your half sister so her father still has primary custody of her." Alyssa looked shell shocked "But he's a drunk!" I protested "I don't want to go and live with him" Alyssa complained "Well that is not for me to decide your case will be sent to Social Services and we will hear from them soon in enough." I stared at him for a few seconds I was not going to let Alyssa go and live with that Drunk. We had to leave the office the man promised that Social Services would get in touch. We walked back to the car in silence. Alyssa never spoke she sat with her arms wrapped around her legs. It was only when we got home that she spoke "Kris," she asked I turned to look at her tear streaked face Alyssa was one who never looked so vulnerable she spoke in a quiet voice to me "Promise me you won't let me go and live with him Please Kristen I will do anything." She pleaded I looked at my sister she looked just like me but her hair was red and fell in wavy curls across her back she also had blue eyes "Kristen Promise me please" she begged there was only one thing I could say but I never knew If it would come true "I promise." I whispered as we both sat there crying like there was no tomorrow.

Hope you all enjoyed this please R&R but PLEASE,PLEASE don't be too harsh I am just starting out :DDD


End file.
